


It's Dangerous, The Things We Do

by amazonstorm



Series: "Under The Influence" Ficathon [1]
Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: F/M, decided to change that a little, there's not enough of this pairing out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You wanna hook up?" Fetch sounded breathless, but aroused and there was a fire in her eyes as she spoke. </p>
<p>Delsin had honestly thought she'd never ask. "Activists can wait." He growled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Dangerous, The Things We Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is an expansion of the "You wanna hook up?" scene from the bad karma route. I thought it'd make a nice springboard for a little something.

"You wanna hook up?" Fetch sounded breathless, but aroused and there was a fire in her eyes as she spoke. 

Delsin had honestly thought she'd never ask. "Activists can wait." He growled, pulling his neon princess to him and pressing their lips together in a scorching kiss. He wrapped her up in his embrace, almost sighing with relief as she touched him. They kissed as though they were starving for one another and then, almost as though he was coming back to himself, Delsin remembered something.

 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." He almost didn't want to stop kissing her, but he didn't want her kiss to be the last thing he felt. "You wanna go someplace where our bodies..." He paused to kiss her face, her neck, her ears, anywhere he could reach. She tasted and felt so good that he just wanted to touch her everywhere. "...don't get riddled with bullets during foreplay?"

She laughed, a deliciously throaty sound. "Foreplay is for the weak.” If it wasn’t for the fact that they were out in the open, she’d have probably torn his clothes off right then and there. Fetch settled that urge by scaling Delsin as though he was a building and wrapping her lithe body against his.

He chuckled, hoisting her up and proceeded to cart her off to a spot where they could indulge in their passions in relative safety. He might not have cared about innocents right now, but he’d be damned if the DUP was going to spoil a prime hook up opportunity.

 

Once they got back to where they were hiding out (Eugene had gone off somewhere and neither of them remembered where), the real fireworks began. Delisn used his chain to ensare her waist and yank her close to him and kissed her nearly breathless. Suddenly, there were sparks flying around them, their powers apparently reacting to one another. Whisps of smoke curled around them as neon sparks flew from her fingertips.

 

“This…” She’d never reacted to anyone or anything this way before. “…Delsin, this is _new_.” 

 

“Must be the chemistry.” He murmured, pulling off his beanie to reveal shaggy dark hair that framed his handsome face and native features perfectly. “If it helps…” He raised a hand and neon sparks mixed with smoke surrounded them and almost seemed to pull them together. “…this is new to me, too."

 

She chuckled darkly, pulled him close and then there were no more words.


End file.
